Locations Wiki:Rules
General Rules * Links, Pictures & Misc. Items (We allow users to post links, funny pictures and "fun" items but within reason - Do not provide links to pornographic sites (rule 34 counts, just so you know) and do not upload pictures that are overly offensive. "Fun" items should only be posted into userpages or talkpages - Do not add them to main articles unless you have a good reason to do so.) * Plagiarism (Whenever possible only post original content - copying directly from other wikis or online sources is plagiarism and is frowned upon by the community as it gives a bad name not only to yourself but to us and can cause copyright dileemas. Just because something is on the internet doesn't mean its right (or even legal) to claim it as your own - Articles that are obviously taken from other wikis will be deleted as a matter of principle.) * Chain Of Command (although we are a friendly community we have a "chain of command" with the admins making rules, enforcing rules and keeping order: users contribute and have fun but need to remember admins are not democratic, neither are they tyrants - admins should be approachable and not completely insane with power but at the same time users must treat admins with the respect you give any authority or expect punishment. It's much like the real-world, you can not walk up to an authority figure and force them to do as you say, empty threats and outright stupidity will only serve to alienate you from the community as a whole - this system may not suit everyone but much like any community we need to acknowlege the fact that contributing is a privilige, not a right and like all privilages it can (and should) be removed if abused.) Regarding Content * Locations Only (remember we are a Locations Wiki - we do not want Villlains or Heroes (Locations Villains or Heroes count, unless they have *some* redeeming quality to them): if a character is an outright sociopath with little to no redeeming quality they belong in the Villains or Heroes Wiki rather than this wiki. * Do Not Recreate Deleted Articles / Categories (as a general rule when an admin deletes an article or category it can not be recreated without admin approval, however if you can provide a valid reason to do so you may proceed - users who recreate deleted articles/categories without a valid reason however risk punishment.) * Check Categories Before Creating New Ones (to avoid senseless category spam users are reminded not to create new categories without checking to see if a similiar one already exists.) * No Real Life Examples (due to the real world being far from "black and white" - thus real world figures are not welcome here: this is not a place for jingoism, patriotism or religious bias) Regarding Behavior * Trolls (we have a zero-tolerance when it comes to trolls, whether it be for humor or for harassment - there are plenty of troll sites for that sort of behavior - this is a wiki about locations, not a chan site) * Vandalism (vandals will be banned on sight - much like trolls, we don't really need to explain why.. vandalism is just that..) * Harassment/Cyberbullying (any user who harasses or bullies another will be liable to punishment by admins as they see fit - if your foolish enough to pick a fight with an admin you'll likely be banned.. we are a good-natured wiki but nobody likes a bully.. we are no exception) Category:Maintenance